


oh darling please be mine

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Practically no dialogue, SO FLUFFY, Short & Sweet, They Hug, introspective, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Geralt’s head turns to him just as he’s jumping into his arms. Obviously, he catches Jaskier, in his very strong, very big arms. Still probably processing what’s happening, Geralt’s body is tense, unmoving.Jaskier doesn’t care.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 520





	oh darling please be mine

**Author's Note:**

> I got this really cute prompt on tumblr: ”Person B of your OTP is characterized by their frosty, hard-hearted nature. Person A deliberately tries to be a little pest and tackles B in a surprise hug, expecting the usual squirming and cursing—maybe even violence. Imagine Person A’s reaction when B slowly wraps their arms tight around A, nuzzles, and doesn’t let go.”
> 
> and i love it!! hope i make it justice <333

Jaskier is a very tactile person, can’t keep his hands still even when just talking, so it’s impossible to stop himself from reaching out to the people he cares about, _loves_. Little touches, grand gestures (like actually bathing them), lingering hands on scarred skin...his hands move faster than his thoughts, sometimes even faster than his rambling words.

And well, Geralt lets him. Gives in to his whimsies and wishes and wants. Not without an unamused stare, or a grumpy huff first, but he lets him touch him nonetheless. Jaskier isn’t sure he enjoys the touches much, thinks he might since he lets him do it, hopes he does. But if he doesn’t enjoy it, and lets him do whatever he wants anyway, then...well, he likes Jaskier far more than he thinks.

It’s a win-win situation.

A few months pass before he sees Geralt again, it’s a little lonely, and as much as he’d love to say he’s grown used to it, he hasn’t. Doesn’t think he ever will. There’s always something missing, something that twists his guts into a desperate ugly thing, even as he sings happily and falls in momentary love with others. It isn’t the same, never will be.

So when he sees Geralt, distractedly talking to Roach as they walk side by side, not noticing him, a feeling of endearment, love, blossoms in his heart and he’s running. Fast. He doesn’t think he’s ever run that fast, not even to get away from monsters. He’s running towards Geralt though. He’s running towards someone, not away from something. And that’s-

Well.

Geralt’s head turns to him just as he’s jumping into his arms. Obviously, he catches Jaskier, in his very strong, very big arms. Still probably processing what’s happening, Geralt’s body is tense, unmoving. 

Jaskier doesn’t care.

Just hugs him tighter and tighter, rubs his nose into Geralt’s neck, breathing deep, losing himself in the moment, in his arms. There’s a chance Geralt will throw him to the floor, the moment his brain kicks in, but for now he enjoys the warmth.

Slowly.

Very, very slowly.

Geralt hugs him back, just as tight, stroking Jaskier’s back to assure himself that he’s really there. Smells his hair, brushes his face against Jaskier’s, takes in all that makes Jaskier who he is. Goes as far as kissing his temple in adoration.

That small gesture warms Jaskier from his toes to the tip of his head, it’s the first time Geralt reciprocates, that he chooses to touch him in a new way. It startles him, pleases him, kills him and brings him to life in a matter of seconds. And once again, Jaskier can’t help himself, escalates things by kissing Geralt’s nose.

It makes Geralt twitch his nose, but he doesn't push Jaskier away, they just stare at each other’s eyes, waiting for something.

Waiting…

_Waiting._

Wait-

Geralt kisses Jaskier’s cheek, practically the corner of his mouth really, just a little to the side and-

Jaskier kisses his lips.

Something soft and fierce all at once, just a touch. Who knew a surprise hug would end up in a kiss, instead of a bruised ego? 

All the while Jaskier looking like a Koala hugging a Witcher tree. It’s silly and unromantic, _he absolutely loves it._

Their foreheads are leaning against each other; they’re breathing each other in, drowning in the softness of it all. Roach neighs, breaks the moment, and now they’re not holding each other anymore. Still close together, but too far apart for Jaskier’s taste.

Geralt looks happy, he isn’t exactly smiling, but Jaskier thinks he looks happy for some reason. Maybe it’s the way his eyes shine a certain way, or how his face looks calm and not tense at all. 

“So…” Jaskier starts, unsure of where to go from here. 

“Hm.”

“ _Yeah._ ”

And that’s it, isn’t it? Words are great, fantastic even, the bread and butter of Jaskier’s life. But- he doesn’t need them right here and now. So far their relationship has grown, day by day, and it’ll keep on doing that. Now he knows he can hug Geralt, kiss him, he’s more than fine with that. 

Actions mean everything to Geralt; words are complicated and messy, but actions are simple and straightforward. That hug, that kiss, means everything.

They start walking again, stealing glances at each other and Jaskier starts playing a new song, full of love and happiness (thinking of their kiss, thinking of their futures kisses), while Geralt watches, listens.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
